vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vandergrift
|-|Vandergrift= |-|Draug= Summary In life, Vandergrift, often referred to as The Visitor, was the general of the Kaedweni forces during the second war between Kaedwen and Aedirn. He was, at one point regarded as the greatest swordsman in the north, with Seltkirk of Gulet being his only rival. They had met once before, in a tournament in Ard Carreigh, where Vandergrift ultimately lost. In anger, he had his swordsmith killed and commissioned a new sword, one which would have a supernatural cutting edge through the use of enchantments. He christened his new sword "Loa'then", meaning "hatred". During the war, Vandergrift's Dun Banner Cavalry faced off against Aedirnian forces led by Seltkirk. The two rivals fought once again, their fierce battle a sight for the ages. Vandergrift emerged victorious, his enchanted blade proving too much for the Aedirnian general to handle, slicing him in half from head to groin. This sent the forces of Aedirn into disarray, leaving the battle his for the taking. However, Vandergrift's victory was short-lived. He had enraged the sorceress Sabrina Glevisig prior to the battle, and she, in retaliation, cast Melgar's Fire onto the battlefield, a spell that rained fiery meteors. Both armies perished that day, Vandergrift included. For this offense, Sabrina was sentenced to being burnt at the stake and she let out a powerful curse as the flames consumed her. Vandergrift's spirit lingered on even after his death, his past war crimes and Sabrina's curse resurrected him the form of a Draug. A Draug is an arch-specter, a specter that commands other specters and is a symbol of the damnation of the battlefield. Only the most vile men who have commited the most heinous of crimes ever get resurrected as one. Draugirs serve the draug and infest the battlefield on its behalf, however, the Draug itself isn't found on the battlefield. Draugs live in a reality of their own where they relive their past glories for eternity. Like all spectres, Draugs too have some tragic connection with the place where they died, preventing them from dying. To defeat a Draug, one must invade the Draug's reality and interfere with its story. To do so, one must pass many trials and tribulations before they actually face the Draug. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-C | At least 8-C Name: Vandergrift, The Visitor | Draug Origin: Witcher Gender: Male Age: In his 40s at the time of death Classification: Human, Kaedweni General | Arch-spectre Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery | All previous abilities along with minor Durability Negation (with Loa'then) | All previous abilities along with: Immortality (Type 8. All spectres are bound to the place where they die via some tragedy and don't completely die until their issue is resolved), Resurrection (If Specters are killed with their issues unresolved, they simply resurrect at a later point of time, usually within a day), Non-Corporeal (The true body of a draug underneath its battlefield scrap metal body is like all specters), Large Size (Type 1), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Constantly recreates the events leading up to Sabrina unleashing Melgar's Fire in his pocket reality), minor Time Manipulation (Inside his pocket reality, time loops occur), minor Plot Manipulation (Has some degree of control over his story that gets looped in the pocket dimension. Events only progress following the passing of certain conditions), Summoning (Of Draugirs and arrow and trebuchet volleys), Berserk Mode, Danmaku, Fire Manipulation, Transformation (Into a fiery tornado), Fate Manipulation (Anyone who enters the Draug's reality and dies gets forcibly incorporated into its story and is subjected to event looping forever, unable to leave), Resistance to Fire, Pain, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction and Fear (Stated in the beastiary to be able to mock Witcher's tricks). Anyone who wishes to challenge the Draug has to repeatedly subject himself/herself to Possession, stepping into the footsteps of certain characters relevant to the Draug's story). While under Possession, they are unable to access any of their original powers and have to fight according to the Possessor's skillset. Attack Potency: Building level (Should be much superior to the peasant militia of Fox Hollow, who repelled a vampire horde with little help and cut Regis to pieces. Once regarded as the greatest swordsman in the North even though Geralt was well-known) | Building level (Stronger than before) | At least''' Building level''' (Can severly hurt Geralt with its attacks. Should be much stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with, but is slower than Geralt) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, Possibly''' Class 25''' (Comparable to Geralt) Striking Strength: Building Class | Building Class | At least Building Class (Can hurt Geralt with physical attacks) Durability: Building level | Building level | Building level (Can take hits from Geralt) Stamina: Average | Average | Very high, potentially limitless (As a Specter, it doesn't get tired) Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range | Extended Melee Range, several kilometres with his pocket reality (The pocket reality is the size of, and imitates the battlefield at the banks of the Pontar where Aedirn and Kaedwen fought) Standard Equipment: Sword | Loa'then | An amalgamation of various types of scrap metal found on the battlefield used as a sword and shield. Intelligence: Average | Average | Average Weaknesses: Normal human weaknessses | Normal human weaknessses | More susceptible to damage from Silver weaponry Notable Attacks/Techniques: Draug's Tale: To defeat the Draug, one must enter its story of glory where it emerges victorious, and defeat it despite the plot. To do so, one must know to say no to a crucial specter's attempt at possession. In Vandergrift's case, this crucial specter is the ghost of Seltkirk. After refusing Seltkirk, you have to fight Draug in his place. If the challenger doesn't refuse Seltkirk, they get subjected to what happened to Seltkirk and get stuck in the story loops forever. Before one even reaches Draug Vandergrift, they have to subject themselves to possession by an Aedirnian soldier, a messenger, Seltkirk and then refuse Seltkirk's second attempt. The challenges are as follows: #Aedirnian soldier: Defeat three wraiths and a Draugir #Messenger: Run to deliver a message from cover to cover and avoid the rain of arrows #Seltkirk: Defeat all enemies and make your way to Vandergrift Only after completing these challenges is one able to actually fight the Draug. Key: Vandergrift | With Loa'then | Draug Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Berserkers Category:Danmaku Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Male Characters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Witcher Universe Category:Tier 8